Future Warrior
|-|Saiyan race= |-|Namekian= |-|Earthling= |-|Frieza race= |-|Majin race= Summary The Future Warrior (未来戦士) is a custom character and main protagonist in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and is a crucial part of the game's story. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-A | At least 5-A | 4-C | 4-A | 2-C Name: The Future Warrior (Given title), Brave Warrior, Mysterious Warrior, Time Patrol Warrior, Time Patroller, Ace Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Unknown (Can be male or female depending on the player's preference), iconic is male Age: Unknown, iconic appears to be in his mid 20's Classification: Elite Time Patroller, Saiyan/Human/Namekian/Frieza's Race/Majin (Iconic appearance is that of a Saiyan), Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Skilled in martial arts, Information Analysis, Weapon Mastery, Forcefield Creation, Magic, Energy Sensing, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation (via solar flare), Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (Saiyan only), Danmaku (via Hellzone Grenade), Statistics Amplification (via Kaioken and other powerups), transformations (via Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Unlocked Potential), Homing Attack, Body Control (Majin and Namekian only), Regeneration (Low-Mid as a Namekian, Mid-High as a Majin), Transmutation (Via Candy Beam, Majin only), Sleep Manipulation, Energy nullification, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission and Kai Kai), Matter Manipulation (can materialize weapons out of thin air), Soul Manipulation (Can switch bodies with their enemy), Energy Absorption (Via Drain Field and Drain Charge), Portal Creation (Buu Saga and Onwards), Telekinesis, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Power Mimicry, Resistant to the following: Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of Demigra's Dark Magic) and Poison (Majin only) Attack Potency: Planet level (Capable of fighting a Dark Magic enhanced Raditz) | Large Planet level (Fought on par with a weakened Great Ape Vegeta) | At least Large Planet level (Able to match the Ginyu Force) | Star level+ (Helped Super Saiyan Goku defeat Dark Magic empowered Final Form Frieza) | Multi-Solar System level (Battled Dark Magic empowered Super Perfect Cell and Dark Magic empowered Majin Buu, completely destroyed Mira's body) | Multi-Universe level (Killed Demon God Demigra Final with the help of Super Saiyan 3 God Ki Goku if the player beat him fast enough they didn't need help from Goku and fought on-par with Beerus and Whis in a test. The Supreme Kai of Time feared that, if Beerus and the Future Warrior were to fight, they would have destroyed the realm they resided in, which is implied to be Other World. In the GT Saga, he fought an tag-teamed match with Gogeta against three amped entities whom compare to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's raw power, who is so powerful that Beerus praises his power, which he does not for Demigra) Speed: Relativistic+ (Able to keep up with a Dark Magic empowered Raditz) | FTL (Could keep pace Dark Magic empowered Vegeta) | At least FTL+ (Kept pace up with the Ginyu Force) | Massively FTL+ (Speed is on par with Dark Magic empowered Final Form Frieza) | Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Dark Magic empowered Super Perfect Cell, Dark Magic empowered Majin Buu and Mira) | Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with a semi-serious Beerus, Whis and Demon God Demigra Final) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Planet Class | Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | Star Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Universal Durability: Planet level |''' Large Planet level''' | At least Large Planet level | Star level+ | Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Universe level Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of continuously undergoing missions and fighting powerful enemies without tiring) Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission and Kai Kai. | Standard melee range. Multi-Universal with ki blasts, attacks, Instant Transmission and Kai Kai. Standard Equipment: The Power Pole, a Scouter, multiple healing capsules, the Z-sword Intelligence: The Future Warrior is an incredibly skilled and talented combatant, quickly rising to become one of the strongest fighters in the series' history over the course of their adventures. Although a greenhorn at first, they show an incredible aptitude for learning, mastering virtually every signature technique of the most powerful fighters in the series, including the likes of Beerus, Goku, Frieza, Buu, among other individuals. Their rapid rise had them recognized by multiple individuals of great standing, including The Supreme Kai of Time, Whis, and Beerus, being trusted enough to go after Demigra to avoid the collateral that would occur should the God of Destruction attempt to dispose of him, showing far more restraint and control than even ancient fighters such as him. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Saiyan Saga | Return of the Saiyans Saga | Ginyu Force Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga/Majin Buu Saga | God of Destruction Beerus/Demon God Demigra/GT Saga Note 1: For a full list of the Future Warrior's techniques, see here. Note 2: The Future Warrior is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. Gallery File:Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-0821-07.jpg|Future Warrior File:Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-0821-06.jpg|Female Saiyan Future Warrior File:Female_Earthling_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Female Human Future Warrior File:Male_Earthling_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Male Human Future Warrior File:Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-0821-05.jpg|Male Saiyan Future Warrior File:Female_Majin_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Female Majin Future Warrior File:Male_Majin_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Male Majin Future Warrior File:Namekian_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Namekian Future Warrior File:SD6W3R7.jpg|Frieza's race Future Warrior Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Adults Category:Time Travelers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Soul Users Category:Heat Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2